The fun mario bros.
The fun mario bros. '''(formerly '''Ultra Cute Mario Bros.)''' '''was the first iteration of my plush adventure videos on SuperPCWizKid. Prototypes Mario Bros Show. Luigi & Yoshi Produced Episodes Not every episode may be here, due to the loss of all but the episodes 1 and 3. Season 1 (2011) These episodes were mute while Road Tripper hid his voice from YouTube in 2011. * Mario's New Body (1) * Summer Fun (lost 2A and 2B) Note: This episode had two slightly different versions. * Random Episode (3) * The Scary Closet (4) * ??? (filmed but never uploaded and lost 5) Season 2 (2012) Season 2 was never actually made, but these two episodes from 2012 may as well be considered "Season 2" since these episodes had a completely different feeling, and were the only episodes that were voiced. * The Comeback (lost 6) * Mario's Diet (lost 7) Note: Mario's Diet was the final episode before cancellation (see below) Cancellation A comment from PaperOwlFilms on Mario's Diet shortly after being uploaded, saying that I copied his series name, Fun Mario Bros. However, I started my series before PaperOwlFilms even joined YouTube. This caused me to become bitter enemies with him until May 2013, when I made an apology after going as far as killing him in his videos. A video was made to decide on a new name for my series, Super Mario Plush Adventures (which was already taken) or Good Mario Bros. (which sounded like the Mario Bros. teaching kids about religion, which is what the series was NOT about). The fun mario bros. ultimately ended up getting cancelled in January 2013, when the SPC Episodes aired its first full episode and completely replaced The fun mario bros. The SPC Episodes did start back around the same time Mario's Diet was uploaded, but only two clips to Mario's Broken Leg were uploaded. In April 2013, the series was to come back and be renamed Awsome sic Mario Bros., along with a side-series, Cute Wario Bros. However, those series never started production. After SuperPCWizKid was mistakenly shut down in September 2013, none of the episodes have been reuploaded. And to be honest, only the short lived Season 2 episodes are worth watching, and those are forever gone due to one of my former bad habits: deleting video files to clear up space from my mom's iPad, not knowing that SuperPCWizKid would be shut down from an unexpected error. Two Season 1 episodes, Mario's New Body and Random Episode still exist. In March 2015, a side-series to the GTP Plush Series named Crappy Mario Bros. was proposed to replace The fun mario bros. Once again, that series never started production. Wiki The fun mario bros. had an entire wiki dedicated to it. The wiki hasn't been majorly updated since June 2012, before the final episodes were made a month later. Some things that were mentioned did not make it to SPC Episodes, GTP Plush Series, or Random Stupid Plush Adventures, such as: * MarioMario (the plush for MM was reused for carlos bubby) * Lego SpongeBob * Stanley S. SquarePants * Mecha-Koopa * Lionface * Paper iterations of Jack Skellington (aka Jack Skeleton) The Mario and Sonic Fun Show was a proposed spin-off of The fun mario bros., however, production never started. Bowser's Rockband 6 (The Time-Slowing Movie) was a proposed third movie, after the original proposed movie and the second movie involving time travel. It was proposed to air on January 24, 2017, with me having no idea that The fun mario bros. would be be cancelled in 2013 and have its last episode in 2012. Trivia * Not knowing that trivias and quizzes are not the same, Road Tripper labeled the Trivias as quizzes. This was later fixed on some pages.